Five Times Germany Sang for Italy (Unwittingly or Not)
by Bag Of Badgers
Summary: ...and One Time Germany and Italy Sang Together. GerIta fluff centered around the fact that a) Germany's singing voice is A-triple-plus and b) I really like madrigals and lieder. K for vague sexual references.


1. The First Time

Feliciano wakes up to an empty bed, which really is a little distressing, since it definitely wasn't empty last night _at all_ and that had been very interesting, but the smell of food cooking soothes his momentary worry enough for him to roll out of bed. He puts on boxers and pads towards the kitchen, following the smell and—the voice?

The voice.

Definitely Ludwig's voice.

It's connected to Ludwig, who is standing over a pan of French toast in the kitchen in his pajama bottoms, and he's singing—quietly, yes, but there—and he doesn't seem to have noticed Feliciano, which is probably why he's still singing.

"_…het ich niemals gemeint, het ich…_"

And Feliciano's not going to interrupt him, not when Ludwig's voice flows through the phrases, deep and rich, and he tries to be as quiet as he can because Feliciano knows Ludwig and anyone who knows Ludwig like Feliciano does knows that bringing up something like this, especially by surprise after a night like _that_, would do nothing but make Ludwig flush up to his ears and stammer.

The thing is, though, it's really kind of cute when Ludwig does that, and if he knows Feliciano likes his singing maybe he'll do it more often! So Feliciano slips past the counter and slips his arms around Ludwig, mumbling "Y've got a really nice voice."

As expected, Ludwig splutters, and Feliciano can feel his blush from where his head is leaning against Ludwig's shoulder.

"I—ah—th-thank you?"

But he doesn't keep singing, instead he shoos Feliciano back to bed with a promise of French toast.

Feliciano can hear Ludwig humming under his breath, though, and he grins as he bundles himself back up in the blankets.

* * *

2. The Time Ludwig Actually Admitted to Singing

He does it in the kitchen a lot, Feliciano notices.

Ludwig sings in the kitchen and, if Feliciano mentions it, he gets flustered and stammers and blushes and _stops_, which is not good at all because he's definitely one of the best baritones Feliciano's ever heard, _especially_ when he does _lieder_.

Like he's doing now, and Feliciano knows this one and it's really kind of sweet and he wishes Ludwig would sing it to him instead of halfway under his breath.

So he waits until Ludwig's done and then sneaks into the kitchen and gives him another surprise hug and chirps "You know, I meant what I said that one time about your voice."

Ludwig sort of coughs.

"I did mean it."

"Thanks," Ludwig mumbles.

"So how come you're all embarrassed about it?"

"'M not embarrassed."

Feliciano gives Ludwig a _look_.

"Don't know."

"Well, if it helps, I think you're a great singer."

Ludwig coughs again and averts his eyes.

Feliciano tightens his arms around Ludwig again.

* * *

3. The Time Ludwig Actually Sang _to_ Feliciano, Not _Around_ Him

Ludwig still sings _lieder_ in the kitchen, and the thing is, Feliciano catches Ludwig looking at him when he sings. And blushing a little, but Feliciano can read Ludwig's blushes very well and this one is the I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this one and not the oh-God-I'm-so-embarrassed one.

Plus, they really are sweet, and the way Ludwig's voice shapes itself around the vowels and scales makes Feliciano smile to himself.

* * *

4. Christmastime

Feliciano snuggles up next to Ludwig on the couch after everyone else has left, and they remain silent for a while.

"Heard you singing with Roderich and Erzsi and Gil," Feliciano pipes up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Feliciano rests his head against Ludwig's arm. "D'you know any more?"

"I—yes."

"Would you sing some?" He sends his best set of puppy eyes Ludwig's way, just in case, and inwardly cheers when Ludwig mutters his assent.

He sings _Stille Nacht_ and _Jesulein süss_, quietly and a little haltingly but there, and Feliciano harmonizes with him on _Adeste, fideles_ and holds his hand.

* * *

5. The Time Feliciano Tried to Teach Ludwig How to Dance (which, admittedly, didn't involve singing as _such_)

"Okay, okay, you're doing good, okay—careful!"

"Sorry!"

"No, it's okay," Feliciano says. "Just watch your feet." He guides Ludwig through a twirl as best he can when Ludwig is that much taller than him.

Feliciano's never been much good at dancing with less than two other people, and he knows Ludwig's not much of a ballroom dancer, but that in no way will stop Feliciano from leading him around the living room in something that could be a waltz if nobody looks too closely.

Ludwig raises his head. "Hey, wait, I know this song."

"You do?"

"Alfred was very big on this music once."

"Really?"

Ludwig nods, humming along, and lets Feliciano dip him.

* * *

+1. The Time(s) They Got Kind Of Sappy

It's one of the madrigals every nation in Europe knows, from at least five hundred years ago, and even Ludwig knows it when he's barely a hundred and fifty (but then again, Feliciano has suspicions), and they sing it sometimes after dinner.

It's not really a conscious thing, and it doesn't matter who starts it, because the end result is Ludwig singing the steady baritone line and drying dishes while Feliciano takes countertenor and puts away the leftovers, and sometimes Feliciano hugs Ludwig from behind to feel the rumble of his rich voice, and they laugh about some of the lines and sometimes Feliciano makes sure to sing them in such a way that they make Ludwig blush all the way to his ears, which really is cute.

And in the mornings after that, he wakes up to _Mein Mund der singt_ from the kitchen.


End file.
